Ciclón
by Xiknxan
Summary: One shot... A Chikane y Himeko solo les bastara una noche de tormenta para comprender que se habían cruzado con el amor de sus vidas...


One shot

CICLÓN

* * *

Señorita Himemiya, su padre acaba de llamar avisando de su retraso – la joven mucama interrumpió prudentemente el momento del té. Sutilmente deposite aquella taza de porcelana suiza en su platillo. Solté un pequeño suspiro y me incorporé del asiento

Ya veo – dije casi hablando con migo misma – no puedo esperar más – miré mi reloj de pulsera y luego a aquella mucama – si fueras tan amable de decirle que yo ya me he ido

Pero señorita, su padre ordenó que lo esperara en este lugar

No me interesa lo que él ordene – le contesté tranquilamente – mi tiempo es tan valioso como el suyo. Con permiso – tranquilamente me retiré del gran salón. Un salón que guarda muchos recuerdos de mi infancia, su olor, la forma de sus muebles, el vaivén de las cortinas con el viento, la vista privilegiada que se apreciaba desde el lugar, donde podía ver cada verano como mi abuela materna llegaba en su antiguo pero elegante automóvil de mediados del siglo XX, mientras que las hileras de ciprés le regalaban la sombra por casi el kilómetro que demora poder llegar a la casa central. Donde justamente estoy ahora.

No suelo venir mucho a este lugar, si bien toda mi infancia viví en este pueblo, apenas cumplí mi mayoría de edad me marché a la capital. Solo quería alejarme de mi padre, que sin saberlo me ahogaba con sus exigencias. Él siempre quiso y hasta el día de hoy pretende que sea yo quien me haga cargo de todas las empresas y la gran fortuna de mi familia, y por un lado lo entiendo, es a mí a quien le corresponde como legítima y única heredera. Pero yo no quiero eso, no al menos de la forma en que quiere él. No pretendo llenar mi closet de trajes formales y mi agenda de aburridas cenas benéficas, donde solo puedes ir a ostentar de cuanto tienes.

Mi mundo es otro, muy diferente al común de las personas. Amo la soledad, me gusta mirar a todos desde afuera, observar a cada persona. Su forma de ser, actuar, reír. Como conviven entre ellos, mientras ven que la vida se les pasa por sus ojos y no son capaces de tomarse al menos unos minutos para reflexionar sobre ellas mismas. Solo viven como maquinas prefabricadas. Pero aun así, todos tienen una magia, una que yo veo. Quizás, porque no soy capaz de ser como ellos tiendo a admirarlos desde lejos y terminan siendo mis grandes inspiraciones.

Así como observo el mundo a mí alrededor, es así como lo plasmo en el papel. Cuando llegué a la capital desidia a perseguir mis sueños, sabía que si en realidad quería hacerlo por mí misma debía cambiar varias cosas. A los ocho meses de un gran esfuerzo, donde trabajé arduamente, sustente un arriendo de un apartamento en un barrio tranquilo, mis gastos personales y uno que otro viaje a casa de mi abuela en Etiopía – decidió mudarse a ese lugar para trabajar como representante de ONU combatiendo el hambre de los niños – que al final del día terminó siendo el dinero mejor gastado de mi vida, fui capaz de lograr una de mis metas.

Allá, en Etiopía todo es un mundo nuevo, una cultura absorbentemente intrigante. Muchas veces tuve que romper mis esquemas para entender los suyos. Y si bien, la pobreza me caló el alma en lo más profundo, su alegría maravillo mis ojos. Comprobé que cuando dos culturas tan distintas chocan, el mundo invierte las cosas que provocan asombro.

Así volví a Tokio con el alma más enriquecida, sabiendo cosas que no pude haber aprendido en una sala de clases. !Y como no!, casi como por instinto adormecí mis dedos al papel. Comencé a escribir mi primer bosquejo de todas las cosas que he visto, desde un punto de vista absolutamente realista, para después agregarle la cuota de magia que les hizo falta a todas esas personas para cambiar sus realidades.

Mi primer libro fue todo un éxito, y claro que mi verdadero nombre se mantuvo en reserva. Así tendría la certeza que si alguien lo leería y recomendaría seria por la calidad de sus hojas y no por el peso de mi apellido. Yuhiko, ese es el apodo que elegí, y nunca he mostrado mi rostro en revistas, ni tampoco he ido personalmente a recibir mis premios. Aun debo confirmar que este es el camino correcto.

Todas mis decisiones han terminado por poner un abismo entre mi padre y yo. Esta vez viajé hasta acá solo porque él me pidió una reunión, para saber mi opinión respecto de una futura inversión que quiere hacer. La verdad es que acepte venir solo para despejarme un poco de la capital, la naturaleza de este pueblo es impagable y siempre que vengo, caminar por sus empolvadas calles es mi mejor regalo.

En este viaje me tocó coincidir con el crudo invierno de la zona. Ahora que me encuentro caminando sin rumbo fijo, puedo sentir como el frío viento quema mis mejillas. Mis manos apresuradamente se encojen en el confort de los bolsillos de mi grueso abrigo gris. Una bufanda de lana, color azul rey protege a mi cuello y labios, unos pantalones de mezclilla del mismo color azul fuerte hacen lo suyo con mis piernas, y unas botillas similares a bototos pero elegantemente blancas, moldean mis pisadas.

Las desnudas ramas de los arboles luchan por mantenerse en pie, frente a los arranques de ira del clima, de vez en cuando un poco de polvo es elevado cerca de mi cara. Nadie camina en el pueblo, todos están cobijados en sus hogares junto a sus familias y seguramente alrededor de algún calefactor.

Y es así como prefiero este lugar, solitario e inmenso, solo para mi deleite. A lo lejos veo las olas furiosas del mar, chocando con las pacientes rocas, tan inertes como perenes. Y como absorbida por una fuerza mayor terminé sentada frente al mar. Al principio se me hizo un poco incómodo, las pequeñas arenillas en el viento golpeaban como pinchazos mi rostro, pero luego de unos segundos logré acostumbrarme.

El sonido del mar era tan envolvente como la música de aquel virtuoso pianista polaco Frédéric Chopin. Cerré mis ojos y respiré lo más profundo que pude, mientras mis manos se apegaban a la arena, impidiendo así, que al recostar mi cabeza hacia atrás mi cuerpo se precipitara de espaldas.

Una pequeña gota de agua irrumpió en mi pacifico momento, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran sobresaltados. Al parecer el cielo estaba cumpliendo su amenaza de lluvia, sus nubes negras oscilaban lentamente desde el horizonte. No pasó más de unos minutos cuando me vi obligada a ponerme de pie. Lamentablemente debería ir de regreso al hospedaje, ya que lo que había empezado como una juguetona gota de agua se convirtió en el llanto más desgarrador del cielo.

Mientras caminaba logré divisar como un automóvil negro venia en sentido contrario a mí, agradecí que no se tratara de mi padre y decidí no darle importancia. Hasta que el auto quedo estacionado junto a mí. Detuve mi marcha y quede mirando fijamente, mientras alguien bajaba de manera rápida la ventanilla, para dejar al descubierto una joven chica de cabellos rubios y ojos asombrosamente amatistas.

¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lado? – gritó mirándome preocupada, pero yo no fui capaz de oír muy bien

¿Qué? – le respondí inclinando un poco mi cuerpo, y frunciendo el ceño

¿Que si quieres que te lleve a algún lado? – esta vez entendí perfectamente su pregunta

No gracias, prefiero caminar – le grité de manera cortes, para luego seguir con mi marcha.

Aquella chica no respondió nada, pero si puso en marcha atrás su automóvil con la velocidad justa como para quedar al ritmo de mis tranquilos pasos.

Con esta tormenta no llegaras muy lejos a pie – volvió a insistir entre gritos

Me gusta caminar – le advertí

¿Te vas a suicidar? – gritó confundida y algo pálida

No, no – negué inmediatamente y sonriendo. La tormenta era tan fuerte, que el sonido en el viento imposibilitaba una conversación a más de un metro de distancia y si a eso le sumábamos la incesante lluvia que caía fuerte y constante – Me gusta caminar – le aclaré lo más fuerte y modulado posible. Mientras ella sonreía al notar su equivocación

¿Dónde vas? – preguntó mientras intercalaba su mirada en mí y su espejo retrovisor

Al hospedaje Akil – le respondí sintiéndome algo atraída por esta curiosa forma de conversar con una desconocida

Eso queda algo lejos ¿no crees? – ella detuvo la marcha de su auto y yo quede de pie esperando por su próximo movimiento. Al fin abrió la puerta y se bajó, sin siquiera importarle que su abrigo quedara rápidamente empapado. Miró hacia ambos lados de la carretera y con un pequeño trote llegó hasta mí, quedando frente a frente – Himeko Kurusugawa – dijo estirando su mano, mientras su pelo quedaba pegado a su cara por la humedad.

Himemiya Chikane – me presenté aceptando estrechar su mano, que para mi sorpresa era increíblemente suave al tacto

Si, lo sé – me dijo sonriendo

¿Cómo sabes quién soy? – pregunté sorprendida

La pregunta sería ¿Quién no sabe que eres la hija del hombre más importante del pueblo? – dijo amablemente. Mientras yo comprendía que acá no podía pasar desapercibida

Ya veo – respondí algo pensativa

Permíteme ayudarte, yo ando en automóvil no me costara nada llevarte hasta el hospedaje – insistió nuevamente. Y ante tal amabilidad se me hizo imposible negarme

Está bien – le dije mostrándole la sonrisa más sincera que pude.

Rápidamente nos subimos a su auto, en él el sonido de la lluvia golpear en el metal era algo casi tan sorprendente como el sonido del mar. Los limpia parabrisas cumplían su función de manera rápida e incansable.

¿No vez noticias de casualidad? – me preguntó mientras cambiaba la dirección de su automóvil

En realidad no mucho – respondí, al tiempo que me colocaba el cinturón

Ya veo. Por eso estabas tan tranquila – dijo poniendo la calefacción

¿Ocurre algo? – pregunté

Bueno más allá de que se avecina un ciclón de proporciones espeluznantes, que seguramente dejara un gran desastre a su paso, pues no – dijo tranquilamente, mientras yo sonreía por su forma de ser

Por eso la fuerza del viento – dije comprendiendo las cosas

Si te dejaba sola en la carretera, seguramente hubieses terminado en la cruz roja – ella me miró por unos segundos, y un pequeño cosquilleo se formó en mi estomago

¿Sueles ayudar a extraños? – le pregunté curiosa

Cuando los veo tan desamparados como a ti, sí – ella mantenía un tono de broma en sus palabras

¿Y tú dónde vives? – le pregunté para seguir con esta conversación que tan atrapada me tenia

Al otro lado del pueblo, casi saliendo de la provincia – dijo tranquilamente

Eso queda muy lejos, aún en automóvil – le dije preocupada por pensar en su seguridad cuando tuviera que devolverse

Puede ser, pero te aseguro que se me cuidar.

El camino hasta el hospedaje fue muy grato, a pesar de lo amenazante que estaba el clima.

Me contó que ella venia de hacer clases a unos niños en el centro del pueblo, y que lo normal era que saliera más tarde, pero a causa del ciclón todas las actividades del pueblo habían quedado suspendidas.

¿Eres profesora entonces? – le pregunté casi lo obvio mientras ella estacionaba su automóvil frente al hospedaje

Algo así – dijo sonriendo. Yo fruncí el señor al no comprender del todo sus palabras – ¿Qué sucede ahora? – preguntó en voz alta mientras miraba a un puñado de gente correr hacia el hospedaje, con algo de histeria

No lo sé – dije quedando sorprendida por la escena

Será mejor que vayamos a ver – ella se sacó el cinturón y se bajó del automóvil, mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

Entramos al hospedaje, donde mucha gente estaba reunida frente a un mediano televisor que reportaba las noticias en vivo. La muchedumbre murmuraba fuertemente, provocando así que nos acercáramos curiosas hasta la tv para saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

"_El ciclón ya ha dejado su primer estrago. Reportes de árboles caídos y deslizamientos de tierra han bloqueado la carretera del pueblo, dejando a muchas familias impedidas de regresar a sus hogares. También se registran cortes de luz y abastecimiento de agua. Por ahora, solo podemos sugerirle a las personas que se refugien en un lugar seguro y que esperen hasta terminada la tormenta para volver a salir"_

Inmediatamente miré a Himeko, sabía perfectamente que ella era una de las personas afectadas con el bloqueo de la carretera. Ella permaneció unos segundos mirando el televisor y luego giró su cara hasta chocar con mi mirada.

Creo que no podré regresar aun – dijo riéndose de su mala suerte

Descuida, yo te ayudare – le contesté inmediatamente, mientras ella me miraba extrañada

¿Cómo pretendes ayudarme? – preguntó curiosa

Bueno dada tu gran amabilidad de traerme a este lugar y que resultado de eso no has podido llegar a tu hogar, alquilare una habitación para ti, así podrás esperar tranquila hasta que todo esto acabe

No es necesario – sonrió – yo misma puedo alquilarla – me dijo acercándose a la recepcionista quien aún mantenía la mirada fija en el televisor.

Por favor – dije suavemente tomando su brazo – permítete ayudarte – ella me miró unos segundos pero luego fijo su atención en la recepcionista, mientras sacaba una billetera

Disculpe – dijo amablemente. En seguida la mujer aparto su vista de la pantalla para fijarla en Himeko

¡Señorita Kurusugawa! – exclamó sorprendida la mujer. Comprendí que al parecer a Himeko también la conocían en este lugar - ¿Qué hace aun acá? – le preguntó

Tuve un pequeño percance – dijo Himeko inmediatamente pero de forma tranquila – quería reservar una habitación por favor – ella saco una tarjeta de crédito, mientras yo la miraba inconforme al notar que no aceptaría mi ayuda

Lo siento mucho señorita Kurusugawa – la chica bajo la mirada – pero ya han alquilado todas las habitaciones

Entiendo – Himeko guardo su tarjeta de crédito – bueno es una lástima, de todas formas muchas gracias. – le respondió apartándose de la recepción mientras yo la seguía.

¿Dónde vas ahora? – le pregunté preocupada

Iré a ver a otro lugar si hay habitaciones disponibles – me dijo sin preocupaciones – fue un gusto conocerte Chikane – sin esperar respuesta de mi parte comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, mientras yo quedaba descolocada. Una fuerte necesidad de ir tras ella me embargo el alma, por alguna razón no quería que ella se fuera de este lugar. ¿agradecimiento tal vez?

¡Espera Himeko! – le grité para que esta se volteara y así lo hizo

Dime – dijo amablemente

Es muy peligroso que salgas de este lugar – le dije sin saber muy bien lo que hacia

No tengo otra opción – me respondió

Si la tienes – aseguré inmediatamente

¿Cuál? – me preguntó curiosa

Puedes quedarte conmigo – apenas pronuncie esas palabras mi corazón comenzó a palpitar agitadamente

¿Contigo? – repitió sorprendida y algo ruborizada

En mi habitación hay mucho espacio y si lo piensas, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para agradecer tu ayuda – rogué porque mi voz hubiese soñado tranquila. Ella mordió su labio, como pensando en sí debería aceptar o no mi propuesta

No quiero incomodarte Chikane, aún no sabemos cuánto demore en pasar el ciclón – dijo preocupada

Eso no importa, aparte tu no me incomodas – le dije rápidamente

Una cosa es que hayamos compartido un viaje de diez minutos en mi automóvil, pero otra muy distinta es compartir una habitación – dijo aclarando las cosas y algo preocupada

Lo sé y créeme que no suelo ser así. Pero me sentiría muy mal si no aceptas mi ayuda – sin saber cómo, yo terminé rogando porque ella se dejara ayudar.

De acuerdo – dijo alegrándome el día – pero con una condición

¿Cuál? – le pregunté

Que me dejes compartir los gastos del hospedaje

¿Cómo?! – exclamé sorprendida y arqueando una ceja

Si, lo que oyes. No quiero aprovecharme más de la cuenta – yo la miré confundida, "como puede pensar que se está aprovechando"

No es necesario Himeko, aparte ya pagué mi estadía en este lugar – le dije tranquilamente

En ese caso, yo te pagare a ti – me dijo sonriendo

Eres algo terca – le comenté sonriendo

Solo un poco – aseguró respondiendo a mi sonrisa con un guiño de ojos

Bueno, sígueme por favor – le dije comenzando a caminar hasta mi cuarto, que ahora pasaría a compartir con ella.

Caminamos esquivando a la gente que desesperadamente veía como los pronósticos del tiempo vaticinaban que todo empeoraría al paso de las horas.

¿Deseas algo de tomar? – le pregunté sacándome el abrigo empapado para colgarlo en el pechero de pie a la entrada de la habitación

No bebo, gracias – dijo cruzando sus brazos por el frío y mirando la habitación. Por primera vez la note algo tímida, seguramente debido a que no nos conocíamos.

Me refería a un té o quizás un café – le aclaré, mientras sentía la incomodes de tener la ropa apegada al cuerpo por culpa de la lluvia

Un café estaría bien – dijo mostrando un gran escalofrió

Debes tener frío – dije en voz alta – prenderé la calefacción. Deberías sacarte el abrigo y ponerlo ahí – le indique el lugar donde yo había depositado el mío – y también sacarte esa ropa mojada, a menos que quieras pescar un resfriado – le sonreí cálidamente

Lo haría, pero no suelo llevar una maleta con ropa en mi automóvil – dijo sonriendo

¡Ah claro! – por un segundo me recrimine el no haber sido más clara – por eso no te preocupes, yo te puedo pasar algo de ropa, ahí está el baño para que tomes una ducha caliente, antes que nos quedemos sin agua – bromee nerviosamente al sentir su mirada fija en mi

Es una buena idea – dijo tranquilamente.

Rápidamente fui hasta la habitación, busque algunas prendas apropiadas para ella. Seguramente todo le quedaría largo, por ser yo más alta, pero de medida será casi perfecto.

¿Qué ropa prefieres? – le grité desde la habitación

La más sencilla posible – me contestó

Elegí unos pantalones de mezclilla y un bléiser cuello tortuga de color negro, era lo que seguramente le acomodaría más. Rápidamente salí con las prendas en la mano y se las entregué.

Mientras te bañas estaré haciendo algo de café – le comenté

Muchas gracias – dijo tomando las prendas y dirigiéndose hasta el cuarto de baño.

Yo por lo pronto deje agua calentando, me saque la chaqueta y quede solo con una polera algo holgada que estaba intermitentemente mojada. Refregué mis manos para intentar calentarlas y me acerque a la ventana.

El viento soplaba tan fuerte que los arboles casi besaban el suelo y eso que aún no pasaba lo peor. Me pregunté que estaría haciendo mi padre, seguramente estaba maldiciendo a los cuatro vientos el que yo no lo haya esperado, pero bueno no me arrepiento.

Sentí el sonido del hervidor, el agua ya está hervida y solo faltaba preparar las tazas. Así que saque mi vista de la ventana para caminar de regreso a la cocina y justo en ese momento Himeko abrió la puerta del baño.

La quede viendo aturdida, envolvía su cuerpo en una toalla blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus perfectos hombros, adorados por su dorado cabello mojado y sus tiernas piernas. Sentí que mis mejillas se ruborizaban, no sabía que me estaba sucediendo, por más que intentaba no podía apartar la mirada. "es bella, muy bella" pensaba entre tanto. Mientras Himeko me miraba directamente, no sé si molesta o sorprendida por mi mirada.

Me vestiré en la habitación – dijo con un poco de tartamudez – pensé que sería lo mejor, así puedes bañarte enseguida – sus palabras me sonaron a una excusa algo desesperada por el extraño momento.

Cla.. claro – dije casi sin aliento y apartando la mirada de su cuerpo – yo pondré las tazas y me iré a bañar – dije entrando a la mini cocina que tenía la habitación.

"pero que me pasa con esta chica" me recriminé en pensamientos, algo causaba en mí. Me sentía atraída por ella, pero es ilógico, no nos conocemos….

De vuelta y una vez en la mesa coloqué de manera nerviosa las tazas y el hervidor, luego deposité un tarro de café y unas bolsas de té. Y cuando iba directamente al baño, desvié mi vista hasta mi habitación. Himeko no cerró completamente la puerta, lo que permitió que mis ojos pudieran ver toda su espalda desnuda, esos segundos fueron desesperantes, que belleza ocultaba esta chica bajo aquella toalla, cada centímetro de piel que veía me parecía absorbente. Solo pude despegar la mirada una vez que ella termino de ponerse el suéter que le acababa de facilitar.

Golpeando suavemente el centro de mi frente me encerré en el baño, que aun guardaba mucho vapor.

HIMEKO.

¿Que tiene esta chica que me hace actuar así? Apenas la vi sentí como mi piel se erizaba. Es sorprendentemente bella e intrigante. No habla mucho, pero sus sonrisas son mágicas. Nunca antes mis latidos se habían acelerado tanto, ni menos con una simple mirada. ¿Serán sus ojos? Tiene una mirada profunda y fuerte, he intentado disimular las sensaciones que me provoca, no quiero que piense que estoy loca o algo así.

Puedo, gracias a la ropa que traigo puesta, apreciar más aún su aroma. Exquisito y adictivo aroma que me hace erizar la piel. Debo controlar mis emociones, no quiero espantarla.

Al salir de la habitación me prepare un café, lo más cargado que pude, como apelando a que mi razón volviera. Podía sentir el sonido de la ducha, lo que me avisaba que Chikane aún no terminaba. Así que decidí prepararle yo misma una taza de té, algo de amabilidad nunca está de más.

MINUTOS DESPUES….

Muchas gracias – dijo Chikane ya lista, al ver que su te estaba servido

De nada – le respondí disimulando tranquilidad

Si quieres, puedes prender la televisión – me sugirió sentándose a mi lado

¿A qué te dedicas? – le pregunté desechando su sugerencia. En realidad quería conocerla, saber de ella.

Bueno… - ella me miró por unos momentos – es algo complicado

¿Complicado? – no entendí su respuesta

Bueno trabajo en Tokio, soy la traductora personal del embajador de Francia

Guau – dije sorprendida – eso sí que es curioso

¿Por qué? – me preguntó con esa mirada que lograba derretirme

Porque supuse que trabajarías en una de las empresas Miya – le dije sin preocupación

Nunca me ha gustado depender de mi padre – me contesto rápidamente y mirando hacia la ventana

¿Y tú Himeko, eres o no profesora? – me preguntó

No lo soy, solo doy clases de voluntaria a chicos que no tiene los recursos para contratar a un profesor particular que les personalice y refuerce algunas materias – le expliqué de la manera más sencilla que pude

Eso si es sorpréndete y además admirable – comentó y luego hubo un silencio pasajero – ¿Y…. tu… bueno, tu estas …. – ella intentaba formular una pregunta con mucha dificultad

¿Yo estoy? … - repetí intentando animarla a que siguiera

Estas mmm no sé, ¿Con quién vives? – terminó por preguntar mirando al techo rápidamente

Sola – dije aguantando una suave risa

¿Sola? – ella quedó sorprendida

Si, ¿tan extraño parece que alguien viva sola? – dije apreciando sus ojos

No, no para nada – dijo inmediatamente

¿Y tú con quien vives en Tokio? – le pregunté temerosa de que me digiera que vivía con una pareja

Sola también – respondió riendo y causando en mi un extraño alivio

¿Y no tienes pareja? – me animé a preguntarle, mientras mi corazón se alborotaba por dentro, pero por fuera permanecía calmada

Nada formal – dijo provocándome un ligero ardor en mi pecho

¿Cómo es eso de nada formal? – intenté sonar despreocupada, pero creo que no lo conseguí

Ya sabes, nada comprometedor. No doy ni me piden explicaciones

Claro – dije algo pensativa, mientras rozaba con mi dedo el contorno de la taza

¿Y tú, tienes novio? – ella tenso su mandíbula cuando preguntó eso

Algo así – le reconocí seriamente

¿Nada formal? – preguntó inquisitiva

En realidad si… - yo suspiré y la miré fijamente – me voy a casar en dos semanas – le dije lentamente, mientras ella quedaba notoriamente sorprendida. No me contestó nada, solo agacho su mirada, mientras yo observaba su reacción

Te felicito – dijo al fin con una sonrisa algo opacada, mientras ver esa especie de tristeza en su rostro me provocaba una alegría.

¡Es una broma, Chikane! – me sincere riendo a carcajadas. Mientras ella me miraba descolocada, y con una sonrisa nerviosa – no tengo nada con nadie. Porque a diferencia de ti, yo no busco aventuras de una noche – mi voz sonó algo celosa, pero alegre.

No te formes imágenes erróneas de mi – dijo inmediatamente – es solo que nunca me he enamorado. Y no eres muy buena para hacer bromas ¿Sabes? – dijo con algo de rencor

Yo pienso que sí, me creíste todo de inmediato – le contesté molestándola

No tendría por qué desconfiar de ti – dijo ella encarando una ceja

Deberías hacerlo, ni siquiera me conoces – le dije de manera precavida

No creo que termines asesinándome – ella sonrió tiernamente. Mientras yo luchaba por quitar mi vista de sus labios

No te aseguro nada – le susurré mojando mis labios

UNA HORA DESPUES…. HIMEKO.

Estábamos aun conversando, cuando de pronto las luces el lugar comenzaron a pestañear. No pasó mucho hasta que nos quedamos a oscuras, con mucha dificultad podía ver a Chikane, quien rápidamente se levantó para prender una vela, que término siendo nuestra única luz.

Espero que no le tengas miedo a la oscuridad – me dijo sonriendo

No, solo a los relámpagos – le confesé apenada

¿Esos no son miedos de niños? – pregunte burlándose

No es gracioso – le dije casi en un puchero - ¿Y tú a que le temes? – le pregunté curiosa

A nada – dijo de forma segura

¿Nada, nada, nada? – pregunté incrédula

No, a nada – aseguró

Que valiente eres – dije asombrada y bostezando por el sueño que se apoderaba de mi

Por qué no vas a dormir – me sugirió amablemente

No quiero, aun puedo mantenerme en pie – le dije porfiadamente

Ve, acuéstate en la cama. Yo dormiré en el sofá, para que no te sientas incomoda – me dijo pausadamente

¡¿Pero no será incómodo para ti?!. No te preocupes, yo puedo dormir en el sofá – dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia él con algo de dificultas por la oscuridad. Pero Chikane me giró rápidamente hacia ella, haciendo que por primera vez sintiera su cuerpo cerca del mío. Un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal, pude sentir como mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su tacto… ¿Qué es esto? Me pregunté, como es posible que ella provocara tanto.. ¿deseo?

No permitiré que duermas ahí, ve a mi cama – dijo haciendo que su aliento chocara en mi rostro, sabía que estábamos peligrosamente cerca y que todo era una locura.

No quiero aprovecharme de ti – le dije luchando por controlar mi cuerpo y respiración

Himeko…. – ella susurró mi nombre con prudencia –

¿Qué sucede Chikane? – la tenue luz ayudaba a que ella no notara mi nerviosismo

Sucede que… - Chikane sutilmente deposito sus manos en mis caderas, sorprendiéndome completamente, mientras mi respiración se volvía más agitada. Intentaba encontrar explicación a todas estas sensaciones que nunca había tenido antes. Este extraño calor en mi entrepiernas que me hace sentir avergonzada – perdón Himeko – fue lo último que dijo antes de depositar con fuerza sus labios en los míos.

Me tomó un par de segundos volver a la tierra, ella sin previo aviso fundió sus labios en los míos, mientras ahora aprisionaba mi cuerpo al de ella. Yo, lejos de toda cordura, me amarré con desesperación a su cuello, quería más. Sus labios me fascinaron, su lengua me enloquecía, mi cuerpo me gritaba que esto no era suficiente. Supe desde el primer momento que Chikane me había gustado, pero nunca imaginé que yo también a ella.

La pasión estaba reemplazando a la fría atmósfera del lugar. Nuestros besos comenzaron a subir en intensidad, por lo mismo caímos sobre aquel sillón que comenzó con la discordia y terminó con este delirante beso.

Mi cuerpo quedo bajo el de Chikane, lo que comencé a agradecer, nunca pensé que fuera tan extasiable sentirse prisionera y sin escapatorias de una situación así.

Chikane llegó hasta los confines de mi abdomen, buscó un lugar para su mano en él, mi cuerpo reacciono al frío de su tacto, que lentamente comenzó a subir, hasta llegar a tocar sutilmente uno de mis pechos, para luego apretarlo con pasión delicada.

Solté un sordo gemido entre mis dientes, ella apartó sus labios y apoyo su frente contra la mía, nuestras respiraciones competían con la furia del clima, y al menos mis latidos me estaban provocando una fuerte taquicardia. Nos miramos por un pequeño momento, su mano seguía depositada en mi pecho, sentí la duda en su actuar, la vi bacilar, era como si quisiera recobrar la cordura, y sorprendiéndome de mi misma se lo impedí. Levante mis brazos, y suavemente las crucé por detrás de su cuello, ordenándole que se acercara nuevamente a mis labios.

Lograba sentir el roce de su pierna en mi intimidad, y aunque el grueso del jeans comenzó a estorbar, no fui capaz de despegarme de su beso.

El sonido de tres golpes fuertes contra la madera de la puerta, atrofio de manera abrupta aquel mágico momento. Chikane con una agilidad de felina se aparto de mi y se puso de pie, muy agitada y confundida, mientras los sonidos de la puerta continuaban y yo comenzaba a sentirme avergonzada por todo lo que acaba de hacer.

¿Señorita Himemiya? - preguntaron desde afuera

Si – respondió Chikane sin abrir, mientras me miraba de manera sorprendida

¿Solo queríamos saber si se le ofrece algo? - supe que se trataba de una de las encargadas de la pensión

No... no gracias. - le dijo tartamudeando. Sentí como desde afuera los pasos comenzaron a alejarse.

Solté un gran suspiro y me incorporé hasta quedar sentada en aquel sillón. Tape mi cara con las manos intentado controlar mi cuerpo y recriminando mi actuar.

Himeko … yo... yo no quera incomodarte – congeló el tiempo Chikane cuando rompió el silencio de aquella habitación. Mientras yo permanecía callada y con la cara cubierta. No era capaz de aceptar que estuve a punto de acostarme con una completa desconocida y entregarle mi virginidad – Himeko... ¿Estas bien? - Chikane sonó preocupada. Pero yo estaba muy concentrada intentando encontrar la explicación al por qué de mi actuar como para responderle – ¿Himeko? - sentí como ella depositaba su mano en mi hombro y fue ahí que reaccione.

Chikane, creo que es hora de dormir – le dije no muy convencida, pero en realidad no quería estar cerca de ella, solo por la vergüenza que eso me provocaba. Noté como ella se alejo unos centímetros de mi

Perdóname – pidió en un susurro. Reprimí las ganas de lanzarme a su cuello y besarla.

Vete a dormir por favor – le supliqué, debía alejarla de mi, si no quería terminar entregándome a ella

Te dije que no dormiré en la cama, ve tú, yo me quedare en el sillón – insistió ella de manera cordial pero al mismo tiempo incomoda por la situación

Esta bien – dije parándome lo más rápido que pude para encerrarme en la pieza.

CHIKANE...

Vi como Himeko se iba perdiendo entre la oscuridad y escuché la puerta de la habitación cerrarse. Caí sentada en aquel sillón, que segundos antes estuvo a punto de convertirse en un nido de pasión.

Me sentía extraña, completamente extraña. Por un lado aun lograba percibir que mi calor corporal no disminuía, por otro lado me sentía avergonzada de mi misma, también estaba recordando la sensación de tocar a Himeko, pero lo que mas resonaba en mi cabeza era la preocupación, no quería que Himeko pensara que yo era una depravada, ni tampoco quería que se sintiese incomoda con mi presencia, porque eso derivaría en que ella quisiera o intentara irse de mi lado... y solo pensar eso me llena de angustia.

Empuñe mi mano, la acerque a mi boca y mordí con rabia el monte de mi dedo índice, debía calmarme y por ahora solo preocuparme de conciliar el sueño. Aunque estaba segura que ni la tormenta de allá afuera ni la que llevo por dentro me dejaran hacerlo.

UNA HORA MAS TARDE CHIKANE.

Estaba recostada en el sillón, había cruzado una mano por mi nuca para usarla de almohada y mi vista estaba clavada en el vacío cielo de semento sobre mi. No dejaba de recriminarme por la forma en como había actuado, sentía que el tiempo no pasaba, la noche se estaba volviendo eterna y fría, tan fría como nunca.

De la pequeña vela que me regaló un poco de luz al principio ahora solo quedaba el recuerdo. De pronto un destello de luz plateada iluminó todo el lugar, segundos después un sonido estruendoso como de dos gigantes chocando ensordeció mis oídos e hizo vibrar cada vidrio del lugar. La tormenta estaba entrando en una fase casi critica, y esto de seguro era el inicio de un concierto celestial que no tendría prisa por acabar. Recordé el miedo de Himeko, y desee porque ella ya hubiese conciliado el sueño.

Comencé a cerrar lentamente los ojos, mis párpados estaban pesados, el sueño al fin estaba llegando, para comenzar a calmar mi tormento. Cada vez escuchaba más y más lejos el sonido de los truenos.

Abrí mis ojos al sentirme observada, y gracias a que el cielo se iluminó pude ver parada frente a mis pies a Himeko, mirando fijamente hacia mi. Justo cuando iba a hablar los tambores del cielo volvieron a rugir. En segundos deduje que Himeko buscaba compañía para apaciguar el miedo que este fenómeno natural le provocaba.

¿Tienes miedo? - fui capaz de preguntarle, sin poder verla ya que el lugar había quedado nuevamente a oscuras – Tranquila Himeko, ya pasara- le dije mientras comenzaba a incorporarme para socorrerla, pero cuando estaba a mitad de camino el cielo se volvió a iluminar y con ello dejo una imagen que me clavo el alma al segundo que nació, vivió y murió en mis ojos. Himeko estaba sacándose el blaiser y dejando sus pechos desnudos para mi. Con una mirada completamente decidida... todo lo percate en aquel segundo que duro la luz. Lo próximo que sentí fue el cuerpo de Himeko abalanzándose hacia mi, no dude en buscar sus labios con mis dedos y besarla apasionadamente.

Estaba confundida, no era capaz de comprender lo que ella pensaba, pero solo me bastaba con comprender que mis sentimientos se estaban alborotando y que hacer mía a Himeko se había convertido en algo de vida o muerte para mi.

Mis manos recorrieron aquella espalda que horas antes había mirado de tan lejos, su nívea piel acarameló más mis deseos, fui bajando a su zona lumbar y más abajo aún. Solo para comprobar que ella estaba en bragas. Toqué sus muslos y me llené de ellos en mi sed. Recorrí su cuello con mi lengua, convenciéndome de que una persona si puede saber a manjar achocolatado. Agitó su respiración en mi oído, provocándome un placentero escalofrío en mi cuerpo. Me despojo de mis ropas y besó mi cuello.

Amarré su cintura, aprisionando su cuerpo al mio. Fui tallando mi nombre e cada centímetro de su piel, mientras la tormenta de pronto se apiadaba de mi y me regalaba la imagen de Himeko casi desnuda entre mis brazos. Sus cabellos se perdían en los mios, y todo indicaba que prontamente nuestros cuerpos seguirían aquel destino.

Con mis manos fui bajando sus bragas, rozando y detallando cada parte de sus piernas, ella ayudó a mi movimiento recogiendo sus rodillas. Mientras acariciaba mi rostro, como si me trataba de su muñeca preferida.

Te deseo – me dijo chocando nuestras frentes y cobijando mi cara entre sus manos. Luego me besó con pasión, lujuria y un sentimiento nuevo, uno que me provocaba ganas de llorar... uno que me sabia a vieja sabia de árbol ancestral

Te recuerdo – dije yo de vuelta. Sin saber porque había pronunciado esas palabras asegurando algo que no era verdad, pero que mi alma escribió en esos momentos. Ella solo apretó el contacto como respondiendo positivamente a aquel comentario.

Hipnotizadamente me acerqué a sus pechos, sintiendo su aroma y suavidad. Mi lengua acaricio el caramelo de su sabia, prepare mis manos para la expedición más peligrosa de mi vida, sabia perfectamente que podría caer enamorada de estas tierras.

Toqué su pelvis y baje a su centro, lo encontré tibio y húmedo como sus besos, escurrí mis dedos en ella, provocando que sus uñas dieran una respuesta acertada, excitando hasta mi excitación.

Estaba preparada para entrar en ella, para sentirla como mi cuerpo me lo pedía, pero instintivamente Himeko apretó sus muslos, dificultando mi movimiento.

¿Estas bien? - le susurré agitada por la excitación

¿Dolerá? - preguntó con voz inocente y yo quede sorprendida

Himeko... Tu...

Si Chikane – respondió sin necesidad de oír mi pregunta.

Yo... no – estaba completamente aterrada, no quería provocarle algún daño

No te detengas – dijo ella suavemente – por favor, no lo hagas – dijo aferrándose a mi cuello y esperando por mi.

Seré... delicada – le dije besando sus labios lentamente y con paciencia, al igual que lo hice en su intimidad, lenta y pacientemente convergí en su interior, calando su pasado y escribiendo algo nuevo en sus ojos.

Sentía como arrugaba su frente, quizás el dolor, la incomodidad de la primera vez que se mezcla con esa pasión por la cual sabes que debes esperar, para ver acrecentar.

Mientras le hacia el amor, la acune en mi cuello, en segundos esa mujer se volvió lo mas preciado para mi, despertó una magia cautiva de mi ser, y me envolvió en la atmósfera mas romántica que haya tenido lugar la humanidad, y que tengo el privilegio de presidir.

Mis movimientos fueron aumentando, conforme sentía su cuerpo relajarse en mis brazos, sus ahogados gemidos comenzaron a salir casi fluidamente, pero manteniendo aquella represión de no saber como expresar lo que tu cuerpo va sintiendo. De vez en cuando Himeko mordía mi labios furiosamente, y de vez en cuando el cielo nos miraba relampagueando.

Aparté mis dedos de su máxima expresión femenina, y remplacé aquellos por mi pierna, por lo cual quedamos amarradas y conectadas por primera vez al mismo tiempo. Ella estaba casi ida en la pasión, mientras yo memorizaba cada segundo que estaba viviendo. Suavemente comencé a mover mi cuerpo, llenándome de la calidez de su cuerpo, comencé a sentir que el aire era escaso, y los movimientos inconcebibles si no aumentaba la rapidez.

Ella siguió mi pulso y logramos formar un lazo irrompible e impenetrable, conjugamos en nuestro estremecer y ayudamos al cielo en su catar, poniéndole nuestra propia serenata que baño de humedad mi cuerpo, quise apoderarme de los segundos, no quería dejar de sentir la gloria de su cuerpo en el mio, nada estaba quieto en mi, cada molécula de mi cuerpo me soplaba sensualidad e inevitablemente terminaba jadeando su nombre.

Ella para aumentar mi tormento pego nuestras intimidades lenta y fuertemente, con la coordinación de una bailarina de ballet, con desesperación se afirmo de mis muslos y se abrió para mi máximo disfrute, su sitio fue encontrado absolutamente por todo de mi.

Llegué a sentir flamas en mi garganta que quemaban tanto como el cuerpo desnudo de Himeko, grité su nombre y ella gritó el mio, seguidas de un orgasmo que recopilo los gemidos mas erizantes de aquella rubia, que me dejaron exhausta sobre su pecho, intentando volver a tener una respiración normal, y rogando por un vaso de agua.

Cerré mis ojos y respire profundo su aroma, Himeko comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, con suavidad y dedicación, mientras el sonido de su corazón me regalaba una tranquilidad difícil de precisar, me sentía como si este hubiese sido mi lugar desde hace mucho.

Chikane... - ella de pronto habló.

Dime – le respondí, aun con los ojos cerrados sintiendo sus caricias

No te vayas...- susurró. Inmediatamente me incorpore por la sorpresa, pero solo lo suficiente como para apartar mi cabeza de su pecho

¿A donde me iría? - le pregunté confundida

A Tokio – dijo ella con nerviosismo.

¿Que quieres decir?

Cinco horas... al rededor de cinco horas es el tiempo que llevo de conocerte

Más o menos – dije calculando

Y fue el tiempo necesario como para asumir que he encontrado a la persona que siempre soñé – dijo ella con una convicción aterradora

¿Tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo? - no pude disimular mi asombro

Quizás no, pero es lo que siento... - su voz esta vez sonó mas dubitativa.

Siento que te conozco de toda una vida – le comenté con ternura – y has sido la persona mas especial en estas cinco horas que ha pasado por mi vida

¿Cual es el pero? - me preguntó algo ruda, o mas bien a la defensiva

Que esto es algo extraño... Tu... yo... Nunca había hecho algo así – le dije titubeante

SI... tienes razón – dijo al fin ella – Lo mejor sera que disfrutemos del momento, olvida por favor lo que te dije – me respondió besando tiernamente mis labios y abrazándose a mi cuerpo.

Creo que es hora de dormir – le comenté espantándola un poco

¿Quieres que me vaya a la cama? - me preguntó horrorizada

Si Himeko... pero esta vez yo te llevo – le dije tomándola en mis brazos y llevándola hasta la habitación, para después cobijarnos entre las sabanas y nuestros cuerpos desnudos.

Horas mas tarde...

EL sonido de unos pies corriendo me despertaron, note que la noche desaparecido, pero la tormenta seguía ahí con mayor intensidad. Mire rápidamente hacia un costado y comprobé que Himeko ya no se encontraba a mi lado, desesperadamente me puse de pie y corrí hasta la ventana, solo para ver su imagen corriendo alborotadamente y alejándose de mi.

Corrí por mis zapatos y el abrigo se seguramente aun se mantendría húmedo, pero lo único que me interesaba en ese momento es rogarle a Himeko que se quedara a mi lado. Anoche fui una estúpida temerosa de mis sentimientos, debí haberle dicho que no me iría de su lado, que por una mágica razón me sentía completamente enamorada de esa extraña llamada Himeko.

Salí de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, las escaleras de la pensión sintieron mi desesperación en la bajada. En la recepción la gente se amontonó en los ventanales, mientras algunos gritaban algo asustados.

No les di importancia, tenia que ir en busca de esa chica, antes de que fuera y la perdiera para siempre.

Señorita Himemiya espere! - escuché que una de las recepcionistas me gritaba desesperada para que yo no abandonara el lugar, pero no hice caso. Abrí la puerta principal y salí corriendo, desesperada por lograr ver un cabello dorado.

Tuve que poner mis ante brazos frente a mi rostro, mi cabello cedía al fuerte viento y al intentar caminar sentía como si alguien hubiese amarrado un camión a mi cintura. Quizás la fuerza del viento era casi de 120 k/h o más. Definitivamente a Himeko se le ocurrió huir justo cuando el ciclón estaba pasando por nuestras cabezas.

!HIMEKO! - comencé a gritar su nombre, no era capaz de ver nada. La lluvia cruzada me hacia cerrar los ojos cada medio segundo – !HIKEMO! - fueron cosa de segundos para comenzar a desesperarme.

Comprobé que el automóvil de Himeko seguía estacionado, ¿Pero entonces donde estaba ella?. A lo lejos escuché a una anciana gritar de dolor, y fue tan agudo que seguí inmediatamente el gritó preocupada por la persona.

No pude andar mas de de cinco metros cuando algo golpeo mi cabeza, enseguida toque mi nuca solo para comprobar que estaba sangrando, rápidamente me sentí mareada y mis pasos se entorpecieron, hasta caer al suelo...

Abri lentamente mis ojos, solo para percatarme de que nuevamente estaba en mi habitacion. Me incorpore de manera apresurada en la cama, quedando sentada en ella y sintiendo un ardor en la nuca. Recorde que algo me habia golpeado e inmediatamente direccione mi mano hasta ese lugar, pero lo unico que senti fue una gasa apegada a mi casco, alguien me habia traido de vuelta y me habia curado la herida.

Mire mi cuerpo y estaba con una ropa diferente, lo que significaba que tambien me cambiaron las ropas que seguramente quedaron todas mojadas y embarradas...

Himeko! - exclame recordando que ella se había ido de mi lado

De inmediato me puse de pie con el objetivo de salir nuevamente tras ella, pero una suave voz me dejo paralizada

¿donde crees que vas? - preguntó de manera sobreprotectora. Y ahí estaba ella, parada en el marco de la puerta con una taza de café en las manos. Tan hermosa y absorbente como anoche

Yo... yo penes – no sabia que decir, la alegría de verla frente a mi me dejo sin palabras

¿Me puedes decir porque saliste de la habitación? - preguntó preocupada, mientras caminaba hacia mi. Depositó su café en una mesa de noche y luego me llevó nuevamente hasta la cama, solo para arroparme como si me tratara de una niña enferma

Yo pensé que te habías ido – le reconocí avergonzada

¿Y que hay con eso? Digo, fuiste tu la que anoche me dejo las cosas en claro – me respondió de manera tranquila y amigable

No quiero que te vayas... - le dije sin poder aguantar mas mis sentimientos – Hoy cuando desperté y te vi correr por la ventana, me llene de desesperación, supe que debería ir tras de ti y obligarte a que te quedaras junto a mi si fuese necesario – pude ver como sus ojos se sorprendían y sus mejillas se ruborizaban

¿Entonces? - inquirió con una sonrisa

No quiero que te alejes Himeko... - suspiré – Solo una noche a tu lado me bastó para saber que quiero vivir mi vida junto a ti

creo que el golpe en la cabeza fue fuerte – menciono riendo complacida

¿Que me pasó? - le pregunté al tener una laguna mental

tranquila, todo esta bien – dijo ella besando mi frente, mientras me sentía tocar el cielo – Te he estado observando, y no muestras signos de alguna contusión interna. No tienes fiebre, y por lo que veo tampoco tienes nauseas – ella frunció el ceño dejándome ver que estaba pensando – de todos modos habrá que hacer un escáner para descartar cualquier complicación – yo solo la escuchaba algo descolocada

Vaya, veo que te manejas con los golpes en la cabeza – dije riendo

algo – me contestó – Soy médico cirujano, Chikane y la directora del hospital de la región

¿Qué?! - solté totalmente sorprendida.

Como oyes. Te dije que hacia clases a los niños que lo necesitan de forma voluntaria, pero de algo tengo que vivir

¿Y por que no me lo dijiste? - le pregunté maravillándome aun mas con ella, aparte de la hermosura de su cuerpo y su carácter, resulto ser una mujer extremadamente inteligente

Por la misma razón que tu no me comentaste que eres Yuhiko, la famosa escritora – dijo indicando un libro que estaba guardado en mi maleta, pero ahora descansaba junto al televisor de la habitación – No fui capaz de comentarle nada, me vi totalmente sorprendida – Lo encontré de casualidad mientras buscaba ropa para ti, no te iba a dejar con esa ropa mojada

Bueno, no suelo comentar mi verdadera pasión – le dije avergonzada

mi sobrina adora tus libros – dijo ella acercándose a la puerta – pero descuida, no le diré que me he enamorado de su ídola

¿donde vas? - le pregunté preocupada

Por una sopa para ti, necesitas comer algo – me respondió

¡Himeko espera!... - ella me quedo viendo – Si no me hubiese golpeado la cabeza... ¿tu no estarías acá cierto? - le pregunté, pero ella solo sonrío soltando un suspiro

Si no te hubieses golpeado la cabeza, ahora seguramente estaría cuidando personalmente a aquella anciana que sufrió un accidente y por la cual salo corriendo en su auxilio esta mañana

¿Osea que no pensabas irte? - le pregunté sonrojada por la forma en que yo había actuado, pesando que la perdería

En realidad si pensé en irme, pero aún no podía hacerlo. Quería esperar a que pasara el ciclón, pero ahora que me acabas de decir esas palabras reconsiderare la idea de quedarme

¿Como que lo reconsideraras? - le dije asustada

Bueno, puedes pensar en una forma de convencerme mientras voy por tu sopa – dijo sugerente, mientras me dejaba con una sonrisa.

Estaba claro, en esté viaje encontré al amor de mi vida, fue extraño y apresurado, pero al igual que este ciclón, ella llego furiosa y solo le basto unos segundos para dejar una huella en mi, de tal forma que derrumbo y reconstruyo todo mi interior.

FIN...

* * *

_Es mi primer oneshot y debo confesar que me costó una enormidad acortarlo jajajjaja. Decidí este final porque si no lo hacia seguramente terminaría escribiendo mas de lo debido, de todas formas espero que sea de su agrado y si dejé cosas sin concluir de ante mano les pido disculpas... y también por el final tan abrupto_

_Que tengan un bello fin de semana..._

_Millones de besos y abrazos psicologicos _


End file.
